King Leonidas Yells at 20 Villains
Edgar: Each cat will live about 12 years. I can't wait. And each cat has nine lives, that's four times twelve, multiplied by nine times. No it's less than that. Anyway, it's much, longer that I'd ever live. I'll be gone. No. Oh, no. They'll be gone. I'll think of a way. Why, there are a million of reasons why I should! All of them dollars. Millions. Those cats have got to go. *Metal Beak: It is time so set a fire that will consume the owl kingdoms and take back what is rightfully ours! Because we are Tytos! We are Pure Ones! and i am Metal Beak! *Kitty Galore: You see, in 20 minutes i will begin broadcasting, The Call of the Wild! and every canine in this planet will become a mad dog, forever *Amos Slade: If I ever catch that fox in my property again, I'll blast him, and next time I won't miss! *Alameda Slim: Little bitty snot nosed children sing. I yodel, and yodelin' is an art! *Robin Hood: Traitor to the crown? That crown belongs to King Richard. Long live King Richard! *(Crowd) Long live King Richard! *Prince John: Enough! I am king! King! King! *Stinky Pete: Your choice, Woody. You can go to Japan together or in pieces. If he fixed ya once, he can fixya again. Now get in the box! *Shaw: Alright Lorraine, Let's kiss this bear goodnight *Hans: I, on the other hand, am the hero who's going to save Arendelle from destruction. *Tank Evans: I'm gonna chum the water with your head! *Victor Quatermaine: I know your little secret, Pesto. I know exactly what's going on. *Steele: Go ahead, wolf-dog! You'll never get home! I'll make sure of that *Robert Callghan: Was My Daughter A Setback?! *Linnux: You know what? You two morons just lost your health plan. And your 401 Ks. And if you don't bring in that mastiff by the end of the week, I'm relocating you to new digs with bottom-of-the-oceanfront views. Am I clear? *Ernesto de la Cruz: I am the one who's willing to do what it takes to seize my moment. Whatever it takes. *Nigel: Oh pity, Now we have to useless flightless birds *Captain Smek: Well, well, well. Did you really think you could escape? *Dave: The only thing that has kept me going all these years is my BURNING thirst for revenge. *Ms. Grunion: You have nothing to apologize for, Penny. A dog should never have been allowed to adopt a boy in the first place. *Captain Gutt: I told you, tubby, you shouldn't have messed with the Master of the Seas. *King Leonidas: *losing his temper and starts to roar* STOP... *Edgar, Metal Beak, Kitty Galore, Amos Slade, Alameda Slim, Prince John, Stink Pete, Shaw, Hans, Tank Evans, Victor Quartermaine, Steele, Robert Callaghan, Linnux, Ernesto de la Cruz, Nigel, Captain Smek, Dave, Ms. Grunion and Captain Gutt looks shocked) BAAAAAAAAALLLLL!!!!!!!! *(all villains gets knocked to the piant by King Leonidas. Leonidas stops roaring) *King Leonidas: Goal! Ha-ha! Game's over. I win! Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Shut Up Kitty Galore Category:Shut Up Metal Beak Category:Shut Up Edgar Category:Shut Up Stinky Pete Category:Shut Up Prince John Category:Shut Up Alameda Slim Category:Shut Up Shaw Category:Shut Up Tank Evans Category:Shut Up Hans Category:Shut Up Captain Smek Category:Shut Up Nigel Category:Shut Up Ms. Grunion Category:Shut Up Dave